


一锅乱炖

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Trish, VD暗示, 扶她崔西警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	一锅乱炖

真的吗，尼禄怒视着几乎赤身裸体的女士，他对但丁其实完全不必要的担忧战胜了他对赤裸胸部和小腹毛发的羞涩，显然一个热气腾腾、散发着懒洋洋呼噜的传奇猎手表明了他明显是更容易受到伤害的，崔西对此只是翻了近乎半个白眼。  
“他的要求，好吗，孩子。”女恶魔并没有急着掩盖身体，她伸了个懒腰，舒展柔韧饱满的身体，珍珠的光泽从她的发尾流到完美的曲线上，如果这不算是他奶奶的（不是脏话）同比例身材的话，尼禄满腹牢骚，他会像所有毫无经验的小男孩一样舌头打结的。  
她从桌缘轻松滑下，脚尖踩着揶揄的节奏经过心不在焉和怒气冲冲的大小恶魔猎人，“他能向别人要求什么可是非常难得的，我得满足下我的好奇心。“  
崔西向着男人们眨眨眼，非常值得，她的眼尾流露出赤裸的挑衅和引诱，当然，无论是她的挑衅还是她的赤裸，尼禄的心思显然只关注在他胳膊下似乎快睡着而一言不发的但丁，“确定没事儿吗，”他担忧地想把但丁放到沙发上，迟疑着对乱糟糟的胸毛涨红了脸。  
“……也许你应该能意识到被小半个恶魔的胳膊夹住脑袋很难呼吸，”但丁放松地对他露出微笑，“没关系的是我不是很需要那玩意儿，不过你确定你没事儿吗？”  
尼禄哽咽着换了口气，险些憋到自己，他尽了很大努力把黏在但丁疲软下来老二上的视线拔起来，那里湿漉漉的，如同年轻恶魔猎人的脸色一样微微发红，假装没听见女恶魔巨大的关门声和响亮的“小基基”。  
“我不知道说什么，但我的困惑应该已经写到脑门上了，”尼禄嗫嚅着，“崔西为什么会长老二……算了，你、你为什么让她、她、她——”  
“和我进行插入式性交，”但丁好心地为他替换了一系列动词，尼禄的耳朵开始充血，泛着羞怯和萎靡的粉红，“也许我是个恶魔，不过大概我也是个男人。”  
“她是个女人！”尼禄在喉咙里咆哮，但丁耸耸肩，“同时也是个恶魔？”  
我的重点不是这个，男孩恼火地扫起地上乱糟糟的衣服，指头拈起揉杂在大衣里的性感内衣扔到一边，“而且她应该把衣服穿整齐了再大摇大摆地出去。”“良好的素养，不过那条是我的。”  
但丁枕着一条胳膊，然后伸手去抚摸着尼禄汗涔涔的头发，以及无视跳动的青筋，“我知道你在想什么，”他看上去心满意足，散发出一些潮湿懒散的温热，“她是相当有道德的伙伴，就恶魔的各取所需来说，人类需要的安抚有时候会很麻烦……”  
……我算半个恶魔，尼禄的声音几不可闻，对吧。  
但丁从胸膛里笑出声，他松松垮垮地把年轻人的脑袋环在胸膛前，阵阵揶揄的响动让尼禄发烧。  
“我是在说我自己，亲爱的，”他的叹息轻轻抚摸尼禄的耳边，“崔西知道什么时候该制止我，防止我陷入一些危险的东西。”  
仅仅只是一些愉快的感觉，但丁告诉尼禄，她认为这比自己找死地去受伤好多了，当你的老头不在这儿，我很容易掉下去。  
那他会不爽到用无韵律体裁骂人么，尼禄咕哝着，胳膊陷进男人腰间放松的肌肉里，我可以帮你——我完全可靠，任何事情，你明白的。  
但丁默不作声，但尼禄能感觉激情在他血管和下半身翻腾，他直起身，饥饿在他隐约变得尖细的瞳孔里游荡。  
最后一遍，“好吗？”尼禄确信不是恳求，他想要的感觉是发出命令。  
一阵短促的气音，“……在这种方面，”随后但丁轻笑着放松自己，“你想让我夸奖你青出于蓝吗？”尼禄生气地给了他的肚皮一拳，而但丁只是耸耸肩。  
“床？”他提议，尼禄摇摇头，手滑到他的男人温暖的小腹，“就这儿。”他咬着后槽牙，打气一样对自己说，幸运的是，但丁看上去安全度过了不应期，湿润的前液从腹肌上坚硬的勃起滴落。  
他惬意松垮地小声哼哼，尼禄紧张地竭力放松自己绷紧的肩膀，他握住但丁滑溜溜的阴茎，拇指擦过柔软的孔隙，激起一阵微弱的颤栗。  
“再来点，尼禄”，但丁语气仿佛在索求面饼上翻倍的芝士，下一句接着让尼禄更加硬地发痛，“……你让我感觉很饿。”  
是的，是，没错，尼禄压低声音，危险地低吼，尖锐的獠牙在他发干的嘴唇里翻涌，为了我，我的。  
他的恶魔被另一个强大的恶魔所吸引，在地狱，狭路相逢的野兽只有屈服和挑战，而在人间，这种挑衅常常被解释为调情。尼禄的牙齿陷入但丁宽厚的肩膀，血和头次交媾的情欲味道让他瞳孔收缩得厉害，一些代表威胁的黄色在泛蓝的眼睛里扩散，但丁缓慢地注视着他失控的孩子，然后半闭起眼睛。  
甜美的腥气滋润年轻恶魔的喉咙，他人类饥渴的一面盯着但丁，他汗津津的脸庞被糟乱的头发黏住，细微的喘气和呻吟从但丁的喉咙里流出来——他发誓他从未注视过如此美丽的野兽——尼禄喘着气，加快了手中的动作，发出痛苦而喜悦的呻吟。  
但丁的手指抓紧了沙发，“我想要你，”他的瞳孔缩小，紧紧地盯着尼禄，仿佛要将他吞进肚子里，“……过来给我。”  
沉重的恶魔般的呼吸喷洒在但丁的胸膛上，他的屁股顶着尼禄的阴茎和拳头，饥肠辘辘的感觉抓紧了但丁的胃，折磨他，特别是尼禄的眼睛如此闪烁明亮，他真漂亮，但丁盯着他，被尼禄的阴茎彻底撕开，他的眼睛像是两簇燃烧的火焰。  
尼禄牢牢地抓住但丁，困住他，追逐他内脏里的温暖和潮湿，“把腿放在我背后，”他呼哧着冒出火花，咬牙切齿地低吼，但丁更加扭动着地呻吟，“……我的！”  
我的——但丁也咆哮着，他本来想要温柔地对待这孩子的初夜，但某种一脉相承的粗暴和威吓激起他血脉里的叛逆，人类纠缠的皮肤骨科里藏着恶魔撕咬的影子，“你是我的。”但丁湿漉漉地舔舐尼禄的耳朵，被呻吟和喘息搅碎的低沉声音让涨红了脸操着他的年轻人更加怒气冲冲，“他妈的，”尼禄磨着牙，将但丁的腿压到他的胸膛上方（他也很惊讶老家伙能做到这一步），“你他妈的混蛋，但丁。”  
他的牙齿拽住但丁的嘴唇猛烈撕咬，蓝色的拳头接管了大腿，让他空出手指抓住他男人的头发，“给我张嘴，”他恐吓到，然后狂热地亲吻但丁，尼禄发誓没有任何会比一个遍布痕迹，气喘吁吁而热切地索要他的但丁更加美丽，“你这么美…”嘶哑的话语自己从他受伤的嘴唇里溜走，随即而来的收紧和蠕动让他的阴茎抽痛，“你喜欢别人夸你么？”他紧紧盯着但丁半阖上的眼睛，汗水从年轻的皮肤上流过，”混蛋……”  
他能意识到自己有多硬，沙发充斥着摇摇欲坠散架般的呻吟，尼禄保持着激烈而坚定地节奏，仿佛要搅碎他的内脏，但丁跟着喘气，臀部放荡地紧紧贴着尼禄，尼禄阴茎抽搐，感到背脊和屁股一阵紧绷。  
靠，尼禄头皮阵阵发麻地咒骂着，因为但丁的老二还像某种指责，歪倒在湿漉漉黏糊糊的腹肌上，笔直而坚硬。而他自己的蛋蛋却因为射精而刺痛，并且湿润地淌下从但丁屁股里流出的精液。  
…不用着急，但丁交叠起小腿，压迫着尼禄汗津津的背脊，脚趾挑逗般揉搓年轻人绷紧的屁股。  
尼禄沮丧而喜悦地倒向男人柔软宽阔的胸膛里，就他妈一会儿，他的脸还是红彤彤的，那种仿佛一头撞上高速奔跑的歌利亚的感觉还在他血管里点燃烟花，他无法忘记掌控但丁身体的感觉——像丈夫征服妻子，也像征服一头野兽的感觉。  
“我的喉咙会在明天早上诅咒我。”尼禄嘶嘶地轻微呻吟，但丁安慰他，可能你的老爸也会。  
……他还是决定小睡过后再操但丁一次，现在，头发和额头上的亲吻，还有软绵绵的令人陷入的胸膛，都让他眼皮甜美地下坠。


End file.
